


Finer Than Pearls

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle cleans out her jewelry box. Claire has some imaginative uses for necklaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finer Than Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> "You have so many necklaces," Claire said wonderingly as Elle dumped her jewelry box out on the bed. Elle shrugged, twining delicate gold chains around her fingers.

"Hand-me-downs. All my grandma's stuff went to my mom, all her stuff went to me... oh, this one is way ancient." Pulling one necklace free, Elle dangled it before Claire's eyes; the locket swung back and forth. "You are getting sleeeeepy."

"Not so much." The strands were all tangled; Claire carefully worked out the knots to extract a long loop of pearls from the mess. "Whoa. Was your grandmother a flapper?"

"Maybe? Coulda been." Pouting prettily, Elle bit down on her bottom lip and smiled. She tried swinging the pendant again. "You are getting hoooorny." Claire laughed, reaching across the pile to catch her fingers in Elle's hair and pull her closer.

"Got it right that time," she chirped before kissing her, open and wet right from the start, staking her claim anew in Elle's electric mouth. They'd been flirting, teasing each other the whole time they'd been unpacking Elle's new apartment. Now that they were taking a break to be girly, Claire was determined to push the fun over the edge into decidedly womanly territory.

Elle moaned against Claire's lips, sucking on her tongue eagerly; the one-woman power plant was ridiculously easy to turn on... almost like flipping a switch, really. She shoved the jewelry aside, not caring when some pieces fell and clattered to the floor, and sidled closer to the cheerleader. When Claire had showed up to the apartment ready to help in a skirt, Elle had thought her impractical; now that she was sliding a hand up the other girl's smooth thigh, she halfway wished she'd had that kind of foresight too.

After a few minutes of deep, breathless kissing, Elle dragged her lips away to pant beside Claire's ear, "Ready to move on, pom-poms?" She bit Claire's earlobe delicately, a spark running from the tip of her tongue through the small hoop of Claire's earring, making the younger woman shudder.

"I got an idea," Claire said challengingly, turning to grin at Elle, green eyes bright. "Go with it." Elle spread her hands in a gesture of surrender, letting Claire pull her to her feet; the cheerleader unbuttoned Elle's jeans, stripping them down her legs easily and pressing her cheek to Elle's thigh while she tugged them away from her feet. "Christ, I can smell you already." She had a strange tendency to wax lyrical when she wasn't so eagerly horny: comparing the scent of Elle's electric body to the spray of the Pacific and the third rail of the subway, the wind before a thunderstorm.

Now, though, she simply brushed a fingertip across Elle's panties as she rose to her feet, grinning at the flush already spread across the smaller blonde's cheeks. "Are you just gonna tease me or what?" Elle demanded when Claire didn't move fast enough, getting her nipples tweaked hard for her sass before Claire pulled her shirt off, leaving the lithe tan-lined body bare but for the scrap of blue silk that passed itself off as panties.

"I could if I wanted to, and you couldn't stop me," she purred, moving behind Elle to run her hands from the tops of Elle's thighs up to cup her breasts, squeezing gently, "but no. I'll stop teasing, you just hold still."

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, Elle craned her head to watch Claire's retreat. Claire filled her hands with jewelry: thin necklaces, thick silver chains, filigreed collars, Jackie O pearls, and she came back to start draping them around Elle's neck. The precious metals dangled cold between her perky breasts, made her collarbone glitter with jewels, and Claire wound a few up Elle's arms, set one choker atop her head like a tiara, and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Overaccessorizing much?" Elle asked dryly, fingering one chain that hung down to her bellybutton, swaying it back and forth over her flat stomach. "I feel like a--"

"Shhh," Claire chided, head tilting to one side as she eyed Elle's figure. "There's something missing..." Her glance landed on the feet and feet of pearls in the long flapper necklace, and she smirked. "There they are."

"What are you doing now?" Elle asked as Claire passed the pearls between her thighs, the sides of her hands never quite close enough to make the contact she was so ready for. "I hope you--- _oh_," she cut herself off as Claire took one end of the pearls in either hand and drew them up, pulling them snug against Elle's panties. Already damp, Elle felt a wave of arousal roll up her body and soak the silk further.

"See? Stop asking so many questions," Claire laughed, pressing against Elle's back and slowly dragging the string of pearls back and forth. Elle whimpered and dropped her head to rest on Claire's shoulder, electricity crackling bright through the crisscross of necklaces she wore; her hips shifted in small circles, and one hand stole back to clutch at Claire's hip.

"This-- where did you _learn_ this?" Elle's voice broke when Claire tugged harder, rubbing each bead over Elle's clit in a steady pull; she laughed, kissing the side of Elle's throat.

"Professional secret, sorry. If I told you, you'd have to become a cheerleader." A few more moments of Elle shivering against her, and Claire spun her around and pushed her onto the bed with a predatory smile. "And I don't think you've got the spirit, spark plug."

"I have plenty of fucking spirit," Elle protested, spreading her knees eagerly as Claire came closer. The sky blue silk had darkened, caught between Elle's pussy lips, and Claire pulled them off swiftly to take a place on her knees and taste the pink, wet flesh that was revealed. "God, yes!"

She couldn't be bothered with taking her time; Claire licked into Elle hungrily, thrusting her tongue deep, and pressed her hands hard into Elle's soft hips when they arched upward. "I love how you taste," she mumbled into Elle's most intimate skin, catching a slick fold of labia between her lips and tonguing it, switching to the other side to nibble gently, the tip of her nose dragging over Elle's clit not-quite-accidentally.

"Don't stop now," Elle demanded, pulling Claire's hair to direct her. Claire laughed and licked a circle around Elle's clit, sliding two fingers into her slick cunt and curling them while she sucked on the sensitive pink pearl out from where Elle's pleasure radiated. "Oh fuck, one more, a little more..." Claire added another finger and pumped her hand, tongue flicking at Elle's clit rapidly.

When Elle came, it was with a clap like thunder, electricity arcing from her arms to the metal bedframe, tingling through Claire's mouth; her loud cry was almost drowned out by the sound of her ability discharging. Claire could feel the skin of her lips plumping out again, her tongue thick and moist in the wake of Elle's sizzling climax, and she kept lapping at Elle until the girl pulled at her shoulders. "C'mere... Jesus. Get up here, Claire."

Claire wrapped a handful of chains around her hand and pulled Elle up for a messy kiss when she curled next to her on the bed; green eyes half-closed with satisfaction when the pleasure-drowsy woman licked her own juices from Claire's mouth, her chin, across the curve of one cheek. "Gold looks good on you," Claire said, and Elle just laughed breathlessly and drew Claire's fingers up to her mouth.


End file.
